


Tumblr Prompt

by thegirlwhowaited82



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhowaited82/pseuds/thegirlwhowaited82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written in response to a prompt I received on Tumblr and given the Sentence "You're the only one I trust to do this" to be used. This is what I came up with. It's a little bit of Captain Swan angst. Killian is dealing with Emma sacrificing herself to be the new Dark One, and seems to be getting desperate till he gets a visit from a familiar face who resorts some his hope. </p>
<p>Please send comments/critiques/notes/or just love and let me know what you think. </p>
<p>I have to thank the lovely captainswannl29 and idristardis for agreeing to be my betas and editors on this. It wouldn't have come out the way it did without them. I got more of a grammar lesson than I've had since high school, but it was totally worth it. And I also need to thank this-too-too-sullied-flesh for helping me find these ladies in the first place. So, much love and thanks to all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompt

Killian sat on the edge of his bed in the captain’s quarters aboard the Jolly Roger. The dim glow of moonlight shining through the small window above his desk. The only sound was the lapping of waves against the ship, its gentle rocking helping to calm him. It had been yet another long day of searching for answers about where this Merlin bloke was and how to reach him. Exhausted, Killian had retired to his ship. He had tried to sleep, but like all recent nights, his dreams were plagued with visions of Emma. The night she’d sacrificed herself to save Regina and the entire town from the Darkness that the Apprentice had inadvertently unleashed played over and over in his head every time he closed his eyes.

_Dark magic surrounding her and whisking her away, leaving behind a lone dagger etched with “Emma Swan.” He stood there, just staring at the spot she had been, telling him she loved him. Her bright green eyes, filled with love and then...nothing._

 

He hadn’t even gotten a chance to say the words back to her.

He’d been the one to pick up the dagger. No one else had seemed to want to touch it. Everyone had agreed, however, that it needed to be kept somewhere safe. There was no telling who or what might bring havoc to the town of fairy tale characters now that there was a new Dark One. The Charmings had proposed the loft first. But, with the baby prince there Snow White had deemed no amount of protection spells satisfactory. Regina’s vault had also been ruled out. No one could predict how the dagger would react in the presence of so many magical objects. Finally, it was Killian who had decided the Jolly Roger was the safest place.

So, he’d taken the dagger and locked it in the safe aboard his ship. Killian kept everything he had left in the world there and he knew it would be secure. But knowing it was there was like a spell in and of itself. He sat on his bed with a weary sigh. He hadn’t slept well in days because every time he did his dreams were filled with Emma, but he also knew he was no good to anyone without some decent sleep. He kicked off his boots, and moved up the bed to lay back against the pillow. He would just close his eyes and rest for an hour or two. The exhaustion overtook him quickly and soon he was sound asleep.

 

_She appeared, looking every bit like the beautiful princess she was. She wore a shimmering silver ballgown, her golden hair piled high on her head in intricate curls. Smiling brightly, she turned to him, holding out her hand and calling him to her._

_“Dance with me, Killian,” she pleaded. Never able to resist her, he moved forward, taking her hand in his and pulling her into his arms. They moved together around the room, spinning and stepping in time to the music in their heads. He looked in her eyes, forgetting anything but the two of them. “Is this your happy ending, Killian?” She asked. “Is this what you’ve always wanted?”_

_“Yes,” he replied, unable to keep the grin off his face. “Yes, Emma this my happy ending.”_

_“Well, isn’t that a shame,” she answered. Suddenly her smile went from one of joy and sweetness, to something menacing and sinister. The light in her eyes faded, green turning to black. “Because now that I’m the Dark One, you’ll never have your happy ending.” She cackled just as bolt of lightning knocked out the lights, and a clap of thunder rattled the walls._

_Killian let go of her and took a step back, raising an arm to block the flashes of light and the wind that whipped up, threatening to pull them apart. “Emma, what-” but before he could finish, a whirlpool of darkness opened up behind her. Like snakes it reached out, swirling and twisting itself around her and beginning to pull her into it. “Emma, no!” He shouted, reaching out a hand to grab her and tried to pull her back towards him. “Emma, please!” He wasn’t going to lose her again. He could save her._

_“I have all this power inside me, Killian.” She told him, her hand limp in his. “It’s time I see what I’m truly capable of. My parents thought they could keep me from the darkness, but they were wrong.” A swirl of the dark matter wrapped around her waist and yanked her back hard, ripping her hand from his._

_“Emma, no!” He shouted desperately, trying to move towards her to take hold of her once more. “I can save you. I love you, Emma!”_

_She reached out a hand and used to her magic to hold him back. “Maybe I don’t want you to save me,” she answered, her voice stoic. “Maybe I don’t really love you.” She regarded him a moment longer, letting the darkness pull her further and further back. “Good-bye, Killian.” And with that she vanished._

_“EMMA!” He shouted. Now free of her magic, he rushed to the spot where she had disappeared, falling to his knees. “Emma, no! Come back! Please!” He bent over, pounding the floor with fist and hook as tears streamed down his face. He’d lost her again._

He woke with a jolt, gasping for breath as he cried out her name. It took several minutes before he realized he was still on the Jolly. As his breathing returned to normal, he ran a hand through his hair and down his face, which had become damp with tears. Throwing back the covers, he rose from the bed and crossed the room to the safe. He unlocked it with the key kept in his hook, and took out the dagger. He moved back to the bed and sat down, holding the object in his hand. It felt heavier than he remembered.Fixing his grip, he held it up to the moonlight so her name was illuminated. His thumb moved back and forth across the inscribed letters. If he kept rubbing it, maybe she would somehow appear like a genie from a lamp. Perhaps she would emerge from a stream of white smoke as though she’d never left, and with one wish he would free her from the power of the darkness and the dagger. He’d pull her into his arms, kiss her senseless and tell her loved her. Then, he’d make love to her, kissing every inch of her skin, his body saying what words weren’t strong enough to convey.

But he remained the only one in the room. Laying the dagger across his lap, he sighed and ran his hand over his face, rubbing his eyes to erase the haunting images from his mind. Several long minutes passed while he scrutinized the dagger. It would be so easy. She had to obey whoever held it. All he had to do was summon her and she’d appear for him to hold, and he could tell her what she hadn’t given him time to say. He could hold her in his arms, kiss her, and never let go.

But what if it didn’t work? She hadn’t become the Dark One by taking a life. She’d made a sacrifice for her loved ones. Rumplestiltskin killed out of fear and anger in order to become the Dark One. Yet even he had been able to love his son, to love Belle, in his own way. The Crocodile’s attempts to turn Emma’s heart black had failed, because she was The Savior. She was guided by light magic and love.

He had no doubt she would do all within her to fight off the blackness, but it wouldn’t be easy.

He would die fighting to get her back, but it would do no good if he called her and she had no control. She’d never forgive herself if she hurt the people she loved.

He hesitated, taking a breath. But he had to see her, and whatever the consequences of calling her would be, he would face them head on. He needed her now. Needed to know if she was alright, and if he was lucky, gain some knowledge on how to find her. Killian rose from the bed, and lifted the dagger above his head, gripping the handle so tight his knuckles whitened.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke out loud. “Dark One, I summon thee.” He was amazed at how calm his voice sounded. His heart was pounding so hard against his chest he could hear it in his eardrums. For what seemed like hours it was the only sound in the dark cabin.

 

Nothing. It hadn’t worked.

 

Lowering his arm and dropping his head in defeat, he was ready to give in to his own demons. He hadn’t been able to save Milah. Her last words to him had been to say she loved him, and then she had died as a result of his own foolish actions. That had set him on a path of revenge that would last the next 300 hundred years. Then he’d met Emma and thought he’d finally found his path back into the light. She too had left him with a confession of love on her lips, but she was still alive. And that hope had kept him going these last few weeks. But now that hope of finding her or even seeing her again was fading. He’d never experienced a pain in his heart like this before. It was too much. He gripped the dagger tighter, turning the point to his chest when he heard it.

“Killian.”

His head jerked up at the sound of her voice. He looked around frantically, trying to find her in the poorly lit room. Where was she? Was he was dreaming again? Could this all be in this head?

“Emma?” He asked, his voice filled with panic. “Where are you?”

She stepped into the moonlight so he could see her. Her skin was paler. Her blonde curls were wild and untamed, much as they’d been where he’d rescued her from that tower. She had clearly gone to another realm, as she was dressed more like the Evil Queen than Emma Swan. Her black dress had a deep v neckline that dipped nearly to her waist. He’d never seen so much of her skin. The skirt was straight and hugged her hips, flaring out slightly before hitting the floor. She looked beautiful and it took his breath away.

She raised one eyebrow, “I believe you summoned me,” she said with a smirk on her lips.

“Emma, I-” He started, but stopped. He’d imagined what he’d say to her when he saw her again over and over in his head. But now that she was standing in front of him, the pirate who always had a comment for everything found himself speechless.

She took a step closer to him, the hem of her skirt brushing his boots,“It’s alright, Killian,” she answered in a soft voice. “I’m here.” 

Looking into her eyes, his heart caught in his throat. The orbs were still that shade of green that was special to Emma, but something was missing. They didn’t have that sparkle and fire that was distinctly hers. It was unsettling, but the calm in her voice eased his fear a bit.Killian cleared his throat,“Emma, are-are you alright?” He asked, his voice unsteady. “Gods, I’ve missed you so much.”He opened his arms invitingly. To his great fortune she stepped into his embrace, wound her arms around his waist, and put her head on his shoulder.

“I’ve missed you too,” she replied, her voice muffled against his neck. His arms encircled her, and he buried his nose in her hair. It still had that cinnamon scent that was so distinctly Emma. “We will save you, Emma. I will save you,” he whispered in her ear.

“I know you will,” she answered, and lifted her head, looking up at him with a smile. “How are my parents? And Henry?” She asked.

“Fine,” he replied, returning her smile, his hand moving to brush her hair behind her ear. “Everyone is fine. They miss you and worry about you, but as always their hope remains strong. We’ve had a devil of a time trying to find this Merlin though,” he explained. “Belle’s pulled about every book in the library off the shelves following all the legends of this sorcerer.”

“Camelot,” Emma told him. “He’s in Camelot and that’s where the Darkness took me.” A corner of her mouth rose in a crooked smile. “I should have known it wouldn’t be the place I was always told about. Knights in shining armor, ha! Nothing ever turns out to be what I thought it was.” She rolled her eyes in a familiar gesture.

The tightness that been around his heart since she had disappeared relaxed just a little. At last, they knew where to find her. Now all they needed to figure out was how to get there. “Camelot,” Killian repeated. “I’ve heard of that land. Its tales of knights and magic are older than even I. But, how do we find it?” He asked, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. “And once we get there, how do we find you? How do we save you?”

Emma placed a finger over his lips to silence him, “I’m not sure how you’ll get there," she told him in a straightforward tone. “And I don’t know where I am exactly. It’s a dark castle somewhere in the forests of Camelot.“ Her eyes shifted from him with a far away look. “The power of the Darkness keeps me from wandering too far, unless I’m summoned by someone, and it keeps away anyone it doesn’t want there.” He felt her shiver before she turned her gaze back to him.

“I will find a way to save you, love,” he promised, looking straight into her eyes. “I’ve always fought for you and now will be no different.”

“I know,” Emma gave him a soft smile, a bit of the woman he knew shining in her eyes for a moment, but the light quickly faded, making his heart clench in his chest. She brought her hand up to cup his face, her thumb brushing the scar on his cheek. “I should go back,” she said breaking his gaze, sadness and longing in her voice. “But I’ll be waiting for you Killian,” she added, a hint of hope returning.

He rested his forehead on hers.“Please, Emma. Stay here,” he begged, the words catching in his throat as he swallowed to clear the lump that had formed there. He lifted his head to look at her, his eyes filled with unshed tears. “I need you.” He realized he was still holding the dagger and he let go of her with one arm, holding it up between them. “Emma, I can command you to stay. You don’t have to go,” he smiled as he suddenly had the answer. “We can stay together.”

“No,” she insisted, fear rising in her eyes. Placing her hand over his she gently lowered the dagger to his side. “It’s far too dangerous. I don’t know what I’m capable of and I can’t control this magic yet. I could hurt someone.” Lingering a moment longer before finally pulling back, she looked straight into his eyes once more. Hers were filled with fierce determination, and maybe a little hope. “You know where to find me now, Killian. So come save me. Save my heart from the Darkness.” Taking his hand in hers, she placed it over her heart, just as she had the night she’d made her sacrifice. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

Killian looked at their hands resting over her heart for a moment before he took a step towards her and placed his forehead on hers once more. “You have my word, Emma,” he promised. “I won’t fail you.” His eyes closed tightly so he could take a mental picture of her in this moment to keep in his heart.

After lingering a few more moments, they each pulled back. Killian opened his eyes once again, and gave her his signature smile, lips half cocked. “I love you, Emma,” he told her, happy and once again back to his usual cheeky self.

She rolled her eyes at him, and brought her hand up to cup his face. “I love you, too Killian,” she answered. Smiling, she leaned and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before letting him go and stepping back. “I”ll be waiting for you.” With a wave of her hand, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

He watched her vanish, though his heart ached a little to let her go. But his hope and determination were restored, and he felt better than he had in weeks. “I won’t let you down, Emma,” he said out loud. “I won’t let you down.”


End file.
